Sweetheart Like You
by Kira-Kirah
Summary: [oneshot] Something flashed by again... it was yellow... it was big... was that just a beach hat in a club? [rikiri] for meh felia


**Sweet**_heart_ _**Li**_ke Yo_**u**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**for my pal Miyori**_

_'f e l i a _

_**because she rokks my soks...**_

_**everyday of the week.**_

_**go you.**_

_**and because your cool like **that_

**Ri**_kiri_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blasting techno music filled the platinum haired boy's ears as he walked into the oh so popular, 'Destiny Club'. Dancing college students, adorned in rather exotic clothes were crammed inside a large, highly modern room with flashing lights that seamingly reflected off his hair. His sharp green eyes scannned to club until they landed on a large dancing floor in the middle of hte room, the blinking tiles light up rhythmically in a variety of colors. There were spot lights hanging off the cieling, choosing random people to shine the light on. There was a large spiral stair case on the left wall, showing off a whole new level of 'funkyness'.

Riku sqeezed himself through the croud and towards the bar that was on the opposite side of the club, covering his ears at the same time, trying to block out the interminable techno music.

People pushed and shoved the late teen into more wild dancers as he finally made it to the florescent colored bar in the back of the room. He waved his hand in the air, gestering for the busy bar tender for a drink.

"What will it be?" the exhausted bar tender asked, whiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Riku bit his bottom lip in thought. Did he want to get punch drunk tonight, or stay relativelysober? He decided for the latter and start off easy. He came with his friend, Sora, but he doubted _he_ would stay away from the drinks...

"Just a virgin bloody mary, please." he said, placing his hands on the glass counter. The man nodded and turned around to prepare his refreshment. Riku turned his back on the bar, and leaning his back on the edge of the counter in a 'cool' fashion, fishing for cute girls to dance with.

It was hard to see with the lights flashing on and off, making everything in slow motion in the semi dark room. He blew a silver strand out of his face out of boredom as the balding bar tender tapped him on his shoulder. Riku turned around slowly, and took the glass with a orangish liquid and damp, cotton napkin out of the man's shaking hand. He thanked him, and resumed to his original position against the counter.

He took a sip of his icy drink and pushed back an annoying platinum lock behind his ear. He chugged his last bit of the drink, and set it on the counter. He whiped his mouth and entered the mob of wild dancers. He continued pushed through the croud, stopping to dance with a few girl's once in a while, until he found Sora, just like he thought... drunk and dancing with some blond, skimpy girl with a belly shirt.

Riku smirked at his brunette friend and continued to push through the croud. Suddenly, someone pulled his arm. The force of the arm was so strong, he almost fell over from being pulled backwards. He shook his dizzy head and realized some raven haired girl pulled him into a dance. He smirked and began to dance as the girl began to move skillfully around him. God... he loved this.

The song _finally _ended, and changed to a new song that sounded almost exactly like the old one. This was his perfect chance to escape the crazy girl. He backed away from her and headed into another direction cautiously, only for yet another girl to pull him into dance.

Sometimes he hated being so hot, but he couldn't help it when the girls continued to drool over him. A little cocky, yes. But that was who he was, the extremely hot cocky guy that has a fan girl club. What was he supposed to do? Let himself go and get rid of his pumped body? Thats what he thought.

A few other girls came into his little dance with the other, making it a croud of crazy girls, trying their best to get a piece of him. He could see out of the corner of his eye a few guys looking jelously at him. God, he was _really _enjoying this.

It has been fifteen minutes, and Riku was starting to get a little over heated. He made his way out of the growing sea of girls and headed for the bar again. He could feel the beads of sweat growing on his forehead and nose as he finally reached the bar once more.

Noticing that the girls had followed him, he ordered a round of shots for them to ocupy them, and maybe one for himself. The man carried the black, plastic tray filled with at least a dozen little glasses with clear alchohol filled until the middle.

"Enjoy." the bartender said un-enthusiastically as he turned around to his next order. The loud music continued to play as the group of girls dove into the tray. Riku laughed at the girls as he took one of his own. He took a sip of the strong liquid, making his throat burn. He winced slightly as he realized he hasn't had one in a long time.

Still smirking... he saw something out of the corner of his eye... no... someone... a girl...wearing something on her head. Curious, he set his drink down on the glass counter and tried to recall what exactly distracted him. He squinted his eyes and tried to pick up anything unusual. Suddenly... something flashed by again... it was yellow... it was big... was that just a beach hat in a club?

Not believing what he just saw... he headed towards the place where it disappeared; eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Where is she?" he thought outloud... trailing off. A few people brushed against him until he felt a hard tap on his right shoulder. His silver eyebrows raised as he spinned on his heal clockwise.

There she was... right infront of him, and wearing the oddest clothing he's ever seen... let alone in a club. She was cinnamon-haired beauty with periwinkle eyes that danced happily in the light. She had a cute, button nose and was biting her peachy-pink lips inocently. The red-head was wearing a pink dress that stopped a little above her knees. She had purple flip-flops that looked like they could be worn at a beach. Speaking of beaches... she was wearing a large yellow, straw hat that nearly completely covered her layered hair.

She looked so inocent... but she must have been at least sixteen at the youngest.

"Heehee...what are you wearing?" the girl asked giggling. Riku looked down at his navy blue botton down shirt and black pants, seeing nothing particularly wrong with it, he switched from dumbfounded to his cocky, flirty personality... oh wait... thats was his only personality at the time.

"And what's a s w e e t h e a r t like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, smirking flirtatiously. The girl rolled back and forth on her sandals playfully and continued to giggle. Her laugh... it was so childish and inocent... maybe even fragile, like a china glass. Beautiful to look at, but fragile to the touch.. Riku couldn't help but stare at her... perplexed. And yet... soothed.

"That doesn't matter, does it? What matters is that your shirt is wrinkled and your hair is _silver_. Heehee, How did you manage that?" she said in a cute manner, continueing to giggle. Her giggle seemed to never end... like a _broken echo_.

Riku looked down at his clothes again and looked up again. But when he lifted his platinum head... she was... gone. He wipped his head around in all direction, looking for her everywhere in the dark crows and the blasting music. But the giggle never ceased... it continued to ring in his head like an _echo._ So the giggling never stopped...

•.·´¯·..·´¯·**A nd** _she_ **nev**_e r_ stop_**ped**_ **g i g **g _l i n g_...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**i didn't really like the ending**_...

**_But I was stuck :(_**

_I hope you liked it 'fel!_

_**please review!** _


End file.
